The Ballad of Love and Hate
by 711111133
Summary: A magical girl comes into sight out of thin air. Hermione's in a new world void of the wizarding war, seeking refuge. Victoria is plotting revenge; Jacob gives his all to protect Bella, the broken girl he loves. Bella finds love unexpectedly in the witch.
1. Chapter 1

**Read first or you will be confused! Thanks! **

New Moon recap-

Saturday, March 11th: Bella has a nightmare and wakes up to realize that Jacob is a werewolf. Charlie tells Bella that the wolves have attacked someone and that they are going to shoot the wolves. Bella goes to warn Jacob. Jacob explains that they killed Laurent but there is still another vampire around. Bella tells him about Victoria. Jacob explains a few aspects of being a wolf. Paul and Jacob get into a fight. Bella visits with the pack at Emily's house.

Sunday, March12th: Bella spends all day at La Push.

**This chapter takes place on Monday, March 13th, the first day of Spring Break.**

Deathly Hallows Recap:

Ron is discouraged, feeling that with the sword (of Gryffindor) now necessary as well, and out of reach, their quest is becoming hopeless. He argues with Harry and angrily departs claiming that Hermione had chosen Harry over himself when she decides to stay, leaving Harry and Hermione together.

Thanks to the Twilight Lexicon and the Harry Potter Wikia for the info!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the rightful owner of Twilight and its characters. JK Rowling is the rightful owner of Harry Potter and its characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>Jacob took a gargantuan bite out of his burger. I turned my head, the thought of eating sickening me. This was his third burger. He had already consumed two hot dogs and two liters of soda. I lost my appetite just watching him.<p>

"Aw, Bells. You're going to whither away if you don't eat. Here, have some fries." He pushed his plate to me and I pushed it back at him.

"No, thank you. I won't be able to eat for a week."

"Complaining again? I'm adding a year. What does that make you? Forty-three?"

"I thought we decided I'm thirty five and just got my first gray hair?"

"And you got a cat. A first of many."

I nudged him, but he barely registered it. "Cats. You aren't fond of those."

"Hey, no werewolf jokes. They get old after a while. Speaking of old, is that a wrinkle?"

My hands flew to my face, feeling around my eyes. "Holy crow!"

"More like crow's feet." Jacob chuckled.

"I've heard enough from you." I picked up his plate and took it to the small kitchen in the Black's home. Jacob finished his burger off and came behind me while I washed his dish. I set his plate down and turned around.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, moving around him to sit at the dining room table. He sat next to me.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk on the beach. Then we could watch the sunset and frolic in rose petals."

"Jake," I groaned. Sometimes I didn't know if he was serious or not.

"_Bella_. C'mon. The beach will be fun."

"We go there once a week. I know how the beach is."

"The more the merrier."

"That saying doesn't apply to this."

"We're going. Get up. You need sun, O Pale One." He stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my chair.

It was a five minute walk to the beach from his house. The Quileute reservation was small and I was grateful. The sun didn't warm us up, but it still felt nice to look at as it reflected off of blue and green sea glass on the beach. My feet crunched on the colorful pebbles when I walked over them. Jacob kept close to me, never a foot apart. I still was surprised every time I looked at him at the shock of his short hair. He was still beautiful without the long, onyx hair brushing past his shoulders.

We found our driftwood bench and took a seat, listening to birds cry and waves crash. It was peaceful. I could have lived like that without complaint. Jacob picked up stones and threw them across the beach, making dashes in the sand when they skid.

A sharp sound of whipping air snapped us out of solitude. We looked up, past the jagged rocks naturally placed on the beach to a thousand feet away where a girl scrambled to get up from the sand. She wiped herself off, not noticing us. Where did she come from? She showed up on the beach out of nowhere. I posed to get up, but Jacob held me down on the bench.

"Wait," he whispered though there was no way the girl could hear us from so far away unless she was a vampire. "It's not the redhead."

"Jake, I don't think she's a vampire. I think she's just lost."

"We aren't going to play Little Red Riding Hood. I'm not the big bad wolf, going to talk to the lost little girl."

The girl took in her surroundings, turning to see the beach, the rocks, and eventually us. We stilled and I tightened my grip on Jacob's arm, unaware that I was holding him before. She saw us and stared for a moment, then disappeared into thin air with another _crack_.

"What the hell?" Jacob shouted, reaching to grab onto his hair and finding nothing to pull.

I gaped at the spot where the girl should have been standing. It was empty, sand still settling from her departure.

"Bella, what just happened?"

I didn't respond immediately. I shook myself out of it. "I don't know." And I didn't know. I wished I did. Then I would had answers for him, but I had nothing.

"Dammit," he spat. "I need the pack. Bella, can you handle yourself?"

I stared at him. Of course I could. I was eighteen. "I'm fine."

"Go to my house. Straight there. No stops. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Where else would I go? I wanted to say. I nodded instead, and he took off running and stripping his clothes off. I headed back to him house, wondering what else the world had to offer besides werewolves and vampires.

Billy's house was empty as I expected when I got there. He was fishing with Charlie. We were down to only five months worth of fish and Charlie just wasn't having that. I flicked on the news on their tiny TV. It was depressing so I switched the channel to Food Network. People were going missing in Seattle and the authorities were having a hard time figuring out who could be murdering and kidnapping so much. I was glad Charlie had a small town job. Weight on his shoulders no doubt would assure a heart attack.

I watched an hour of an Italian cooking show, briefly thinking about mushroom ravioli, when the pack stumbled into the house with the girl attached to Sam's hands. I stood up from the couch, eyeing the girl with brown frizzy hair who was my age.

"Let go of me," she screeched with an accent. Sam loosened his grip, but still held on tight.

"Let her go. She's not leaving," Paul said with a laugh. Sam growled at him, reminding the pack that he was the alpha.

"Sam...," Jake trailed off. Sam let up on her and unattached himself.

I moved off the couch. "You can sit down," I told the girl. Her face was smudged with dirt and blood, and her hair was in a messy bun. She anxiously took a seat. Her boots tracked dirt on the outdated carpet when she walked over. I could tell she purposefully rubbed it in. "I'll talk to her." She seemed harmless.

"How did you do that?" She knew what I meant. I could see the panic in her eyes. She didn't answer. I sighed and took a seat beside her. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

She set her jaw defiantly, then she sighed. "Hermione."

"I've never heard that name before."

"I wouldn't have expected you to."

"Are you going to tell me how you did that?"

"I can't."

"I know you aren't human. Tell me."

"Are you human?" she asked, fidgeting. I didn't answer. I wanted to hold power over her.

I leaned towards her so my face was inches from hers. "Tell me what you are."

She smiled at me widely with perfect with. The sound of lightening erupted throughout the house and Hermione was gone. Again.

"Shit," Sam cursed. "Jared, Embry, search the rez. Paul and I will get Forks. Jacob, stay here with Bella. She's caused enough trouble." The pack filed out of the house, listening to their leader's orders.

Jake shot me a sympathetic look. I shrugged Sam off. He was mad, and I had more important things to worry about.

"I'm leaving. Take care of Bella. I'll be back soon." Sam left and the door slammed behind him.

"This is a crazy day," Jake commented.

I nodded, thinking about other things. Things like how she could disappear in a snap without any notice.

"I need a nap. Scoot over, Bells." I moved for him to the other side of the couch and he stretched out, his feet hanging all over me.

"Gee, thanks."

"Do they smell?" He put his feet near my face. I giggled, slapping the rubber bottoms of his shoes away.

"Are you worried about the girl?"

"She's difficult."

"I'm scared. I don't know what she is. What if she tries to take me with her the next time she appears and leaves? What if she takes me to Victoria?"

Jacob sat up, putting his arm around my neck. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. "That can't happen. She's just a girl."

"Not _just_." I breathed in his scent. Woodsy and warm, spicy like cinnamon.

The loud noise came again like a tree branch breaking off its trunk. It was quicker this time, more abrupt. I huddled closed to Jacob which was a bad idea. He was shaking and pulsing when Hermione revealed herself. He could have exploded into a wolf while I held onto him.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said to us. Jacob cooled down a bit, studying the girl. "I had to get them away somehow. Besides, the less dangerous it is for me with less of you I figure."

"You need to stop doing that," I commanded her.

"I've scared the shifter." She smiled at Jacob.

"I'm not scared. I'm _pissed_. You want to hurt her. I'm not letting that happen." He grasped me tighter so she couldn't pull me away from him.

"I don't want her. I need help."

"Help with what?" I asked her before Jake could say something to ruin what could come next.

"The war. More people are panicking and unless Harry can stop him, then it's over. For all of us."

"Who? What war?"

"I can't say who. The wizarding war, of course." Hermione was confused. Was I supposed to know this? I thought only wolves and cold ones existed, not magical beings. I supposed Jake was magical, and the vampires were from a dark twisted fairy tale.

"Wizards?" Jake guffawed.

She looked down and reached into her trench coat pocket and found what she was looking for. She took out a stick, long and carved, and pointed it at Jacob. She flicked it, murmuring words I couldn't understand, and Jacob was paralyzed with his limbs straight and pressed against his sides. She was holding a wand.

"I don't lie. That's for people who aren't imaginative enough to enjoy the real world. Well, whatever is our world."

I removed myself from Jake who was still frozen. I didn't know what to do. Should I scream? He didn't look dead. He just looked perpetually happy in that state. "What did you do to him?"

"I Bound him. I will reverse the spell after we talk."

She sat beside me again on the couch. I listened carefully to her words, taking in a new world I never heard of before. "The Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry—our government—and our schools. The Order, the good guys as you say, is trying their best but it's hard without Harry. He's looking for the horcuxes to stop this disaster. I left him alone in panic. Ron's left him too. I'm a bad friend."

"I'm sure you're not. You left to protect yourself."

"I left to run away. I couldn't handle traveling and looking pointlessly. I'm supposed to know everything and I can't find a single horcrux!" She had already explained to me what horcruxes were. She had already explained all I needed to know. I glanced nervously at the door in case Sam busted in and caught us talking and Jake frozen.

"But why did you come here?"

"I found this book." She reached to her side and opened her pouch. Her whole hand sunk into it like the small bag was extended to where anything could fit in it. She gave me a half-smile. The removed her hand from her bag, showing me a blue familiar book. Jacob and I read it once together on a rainy day. It told myths and legends of the Quileute people.

"Where did you get that?"

"The restricted section last year." I gave her a blank face. "The library," she offered. "I read it and found the myths interesting. I always wanted to see if they were real after I finished school, but I haven't gotten to do that yet. I came here for refuge. It was the first place I could think of."

"I guess you know now about the myths."

"They are _very_ real."

"You saw them as wolves?"

"I didn't know animagi could get so big! I accidentally dropped my wand and ran from them. I couldn't think or disapparate. They caught me off guard."

"Then they caught you."

"Yes."

"And you're here because of what exactly?"

She didn't answer me. I waited for words to come, but nothing ever did. Eventually, she spoke with her wand in hand again, pointing it in Jake's direction. "_Rennervate_."

He woke from his stillness, jaw slack. "What-," he spluttered.

"I need to be on my way," Hermione interrupted Jacob. "I need to find an inn. I will see you again, I hope. Even you," she nodded to Jake. She braced herself to leave, disapparate as she called it, then stilled like she was remembering something. Her wand turned in her hand, moving upward towards me. I didn't flinch. She sucked in a breath of air and recited a word with pain and passion. "_Obliviate_."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not claiming ownership of Twilight and Harry Potter. I am not Mormon with three children, nor am I British and a billionaire. What a bummer.**

* * *

><p>Blueish-green light shot out of her wand directly at me. My eyes widened and I took in a gust of air, waiting for what could happen. Anything can happen with magic, I thought. You can appear and disappear into thin air. She could kill me with a flick of her wrist.<p>

The light coated me, tingling my skin. I felt it bubble around me, putting pressure on my skull.

And nothing happened.

I expected my heart to stop, my breathing to come to a halt. I didn't feel any significant changes in my body other than the light whispering against my skin. My heart beat faster instead, relieved. Alive. I sighed, content.

Hermione lost her grip on her wand, and it tumbled to the floor. She moved back from me, getting up and knocking into the creaky coffee table. It squeaked when she hit it, and she jumped.

I was silent, watching her reactions and her face contorting in confusion and fear.

"What did you do to her?" Jake shot up from the couch, clenching his fists and his jaw. He took a hold of Hermione's arm, and she ripped it from his grip. I watched their glaring exchange.

"Nothing," she let out of her tightly pressed lips.

"You did something, dammit! Bella, honey, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." I didn't respond, still in my trance- in my own clear mind. "What the hell, Bella! Snap out of it!"

"Leave her alone for now," Hermione interjected.

"I'm not listening to some-"

I blinked, clearing my drying eyes. "Okay. I'm okay."

"You certainly are not! You should be confused and disoriented, not okay!" Hermione huffed.

"You _did_ do something to her." Jacob stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Hermione. I shook my head, standing up to separate them.

"Stop it! The both of you. Jake, you're scared-," he started to disrupt my words, "but I'm honestly okay. No broken bones or bleeding. No harm done."

But I felt the weight of my words as he absorbed them. I'm only okay in this sense. No wounds were slashed against my wrists, no bruises or breaks. I was still whole on the outside, but the gaping puncture in my chest still fluttered as it slowly healed with Jacob's presence. He knew that being with me made me feel better than I ever had in months, and when he left me I started deteriorating again.

I was a literal metamorphosis, constantly changing at an alarming rate. I was turning into my old self again. I knew I wouldn't be the same as before, just a fragment of my past self. Jacob was super glue, slowly picking up the pieces of my heart one by one and sticking me back together. But the middle, most important part of my heart was missing. It left when _he_ left. Nothing could seal me shut without that vital fragment.

"There is something wrong with you." Hermione stared down at me. She was only a few inches taller than me, but I felt the heaviness in her gaze. I shrunk, then reminded myself to take her head on. I could handle myself.

"I said I'm fine. I'm breathing, aren't I?"

"You shouldn't recognize me."

I thought for a moment, replaying her words. "You erased my memory?" I felt violated, as if she traveled into the deepest parts of my head that even Edward couldn't reach.

"Apparently not," she murmured.

Jacob pushed past me, standing chest to chest with Hermione. "Get away from her," he snarled. "Leave."

Hermione cocked her head to one side, challenging him. Her wand was still on the floor, but she wasn't scared without it. I studied them. Who will make the first move?

Jake abruptly lifted his eyes from hers. His nose flared, and he made his way towards the tiny window in the living room.

"The pack's back," he announced, turning back to us.

I shot a crazed look at Hermione. What now? She shook her head, bending down to reach her wand.

Jake spotted her preparing to leave. "You can't go. Not yet," he demanded.

"Watch me." She twisted her wand in her hand nervously looking from the window, to Jacob, then to me. "Bella, I _will_ see you again. I know I will. Soon."

Hermione braced herself to go, and, with a pop, she left. I was left alone with Jacob.

I felt uncomfortable here, knowing that the gang of teenage boys would come back at any second. I readied myself to talk to Sam. I had closed my eyes, reciting lines—lies-to tell him.

I hoped I wouldn't stutter.

The gang walked through the door, knocking shoulders and laughing at an unheard joke. Sam was the only one with a straight face. He appraised the room, noticing one missing person. "Where is she?" His voice was rough, harsh.

I hesitantly opened my mouth. "She ran off. Jacob tried to stop her, but she was too quick. She used her wand on him." Not entirely untrue.

I stared straight into Sam's eyes, not daring to look away.

"Is this true, Jacob?" Sam broke our gaze, and I got to sneak a peek at Jacob. He was bewildered, put on the spot.

I realized that Jacob couldn't lie to his leader. Sam had too much control over Jacob. I prayed he could overcome it. Jake set his jaw, stiffened, and nodded just barely to confirm that yes, yes she did get away.

He could do that, to my relief. He didn't lie, exactly. I let my chest fall and a wave of calm flowed through my body.

"Charlie's back from fishing. You should get going, Bella," Embry told me, helping me make my escape.

"I'll drive you back," Jake offered. I nodded, gathering my things and heading to the door. Jake followed after me.

Jacob addressed the boys before we left. "My house isn't a fire hydrant for you to piss on. You can't stay here." He locked eyes with Sam, then looked at the pack as a whole. "My dad's not back yet. He's probably at Old Quil's. Unless you want to drag him here, get out."

We went to my truck. Jacob's legs were longer so he beat me there. He slid into the driver's seat.

"Do you have your license yet?" I asked, buckling myself in.

"I can run faster than this monster. That's enough."

I agreed. "How fast? You were able to catch Laurent, so that must mean..."

"I can go a hundred if I want to. I'm the fastest." He started the truck and pulled out, getting on the road.

"That means you don't need to fix the Rabbit anymore."

Jacob's foot pressed against the pedal more, playing with fire. I wouldn't have been surprised if we ended up stranded on the side of the road.

"I can't run to a grocery store or the movies as a wolf, can I?"

I imagined him speeding past cars and motorcycles on the highway. "I guess not,"  
>I laughed.<p>

The commute to my house from La Push at the speed he was going, though only half the speed he could run, didn't take long. Charlie's cruiser was parked outside the house, and I could see the light of his TV filtering through the window.

I looked for the time on my dash's radio, forgetting that I ripped the stereo out. Outside, I could see the cloud covered sun shooting blurred rays. It was only around two, three. I saw Jacob staring intently at me. Before he could do anything, I opened the cab's door and stepped into the chill. He got out, too.

When he was around to my side of the truck I asked, "How will you get home?"

He pointed to his feet, giving me a smile. Not my Jacob's brightly shining smile, but a glimpse of it. I was pleased. It was a start.

"Right."

"Bella, be safe," he said. "The pack will be patrolling your house. They'll take shifts tonight. I'll always be here. If you need me, just open your window, okay?"

"I'll call your name. Charlie's a heavy sleeper." He nodded. I stepped a few steps away from him. "I've got homework," I lied. I wanted to be alone, and, besides, I had laundry to do and fish to fry.

"On Spring break?"

"Mr. Varner."

Jacob was disappointed. He put his hands in his pockets, and rocked on his heels. "Later." He grinned, covering his feelings.

"Bye, Jake." I half-waved at him, and left to go inside before it would start to inevitably rain.

I did laundry, but I didn't fry the fish Charlie caught. He had too much pride so he volunteered to do it. They came out blackened, and he claimed it was meant to be. I didn't correct him. I ate what he made glad that, if I ever left this town, he'd be better off slightly more than before I came here. But not by much.

I went to my room to fold laundry, not interested in the ball game Charlie was watching. Laundry left me alone to think about the day's events. Hermione's face flashed through my thoughts multiple times, and I wanted to pause there. My mind wouldn't let me so I went onto thinking thoughts I wanted to avoid.

_No_. Off limits.

I stopped myself from seeing his face, but I didn't ignore the memory of his voice. It had been too long since I last heard it last. Jacob was supposed to take me cliff diving, but a storm was coming and made the tide strong. I would have to wait.

Anticipation grew inside me. I set the sweater in my hands down and leaned back onto my bed, wondering what the rush would feel like as I plummeted to the ocean. The wind would push the hair from my face and my clothes would tightly wrap around my body. I imagined the splash my body would make as I broke through the water. But, mostly, I imagined what I would hear. Lovely spoken words whispered just for me.

I fell asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular. Not a nightmare, not of a beautiful melody. It was a plethora of blue hues, engulfing me in its color.

Then I saw red. The light was on in my room. I sat up from bed, trying to find Charlie. He wasn't in there. I turned my head to scope out my room. No one was in there. The light switch was off, but a light was on. I looked up. A floating ball of pure white was floating above me, balancing on nothing. I gasped, and got up off the bed. My window was open, blowing the yellowed lace curtains in. I went to the window and stuck my head out.

Looking down, I saw a slender shadow figure. _Alice!_ the thought popped into my head. A tiny light broke through the darkness down below and illuminated a face. It was Hermione. Her hair had fallen loose from her bun.

"Hermione?" I spoke in a low tone.

Her voice carried to the second story where I slept. I had to focus on her words. "Can I come up? It's beginning to drizzle." I had noticed; the stray strands of hair on her head created volume from the moisture.

"Did you even have to ask?" I nodded anyways. I didn't want her to get sick, although she could probably prevent illness with her magic.

The light at the tip of her wand went out. Within seconds, she was floating outside of my window.

"You can fly too." I moved out of her way so she could step through the window.

"Not necessarily. A simple spell can do all sorts of things."

"I've noticed. You've created my own sun in here."

"Oh, of course. I forgot." She pointed her wand at the light and it sucked back into her wand. I was in awe. I could still see her face in the darkness.

I shook my head, and went to close and lock the window. "How'd you get past the pack? They should be on watch." My mind made different situations. Had Victoria killed them off, one by one, to get to me? Hermione, too? She _did_ seem upset over the wolves.

"I concealed myself with another spell. They didn't even see me."

It was hard to believe, but, somehow, I trusted her. "Why are you here now? I thought you were staying at a hotel."

"I had plans to." She didn't elaborate. "They changed."

Hermione yawned.

"Do you need somewhere to sleep?" I pointed to my bed. It was big enough to fit the both of us.

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "You came here for something. I'm assuming you want to sleep. You're tired." I walked over to my bed and pulled the covers down. "So sleep."

The last person to sleep in my bed was Edward. She was his replacement, but Hermione needed to get some rest. She got into the bed with her dirty clothes. "I'm getting you a nightshirt. First, you need to shower."

Hermione left the bed and I showed her to the bathroom. She found my shampoo and declared that it was her favorite, too. "Mmm. Strawberry."

I gathered an oversized t-shirt and put it outside the bathroom door. I left her alone to get clean, and finished folding my laundry after I turned my bedroom light back on. When she got back, her hair was disheveled. She held a brush in her hand. "Here." I held my hand out, asking for the brush. She sat by me, and I folded my feet up on the bed. I started brushing her hair, the tangles causing her to hiss when I pulled them through the brush. I braided her hair the best I could, the bushy strands awry.

I finished fixing her hair. I turned the light off so we were smothered in darkness again. We tucked into bed, facing different ways.

"Thank you," I heard Hermione say.

"I don't know why you didn't ask in the first place."

"It's complicated. You don't want me around."

I turned to face her, only seeing her back. "Of course I do. You haven't done anything wrong. I would rather you stay with me than get rained on."

"Thank you," she said again. I groaned. She moved her head so she could look at me.

"Sure, sure. You're welcome. 'Night, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Bella."


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Bella or Hermione. Blame Meyer and Rowling.**

I woke screaming, shaking from the night terrors that haunted me. My body shuddered, chipping at my mind, my sanity. I was blinded by the dark. I searched to find the switch on my bedside lamp. It turned on, and I covered my forehead with my hand, panting.

A voice broke the silence. "Bella, are you alright?"

I stifled a scream. I found Hermione sitting up in bed. I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's okay. Just a bad dream."

Charlie didn't bother to check on me. He was used to me waking up in the middle of the night. I thought I broke the streak of bad dreams. I was wrong.

"What was it about?"

I studied her eyes. "Someone I used to know."

"I would sing you to sleep, although I'm a God-awful singer," she tried to soothe me, but rather unleashed memories I didn't need in that moment.

"They'll go away once I go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up. You're more tired than I am."

"I disagree." Her eyes were sad for me. I didn't want her pity.

I turned back around and shut off the lamp. We didn't say goodnight again.

-tBoLaH-

It was to my surprise to see Hermione sleeping soundly beside me at the break of dawn. She didn't have plans to slip out while I was asleep. That was trust in my book. It told me she wasn't half bad. It was a start.

I went to the kitchen after throwing on a pair of jeans. Charlie was home, sipping coffee and reading the paper. The headline on it screamed at me. _Murders in the Pacific Northwest_.

I would wait until he left to work to read the news. I made omelets for the three of us, plating Hermione's and storing it in the refrigerator so she could have breakfast when she gets up. Charlie went to work. He took yesterday off because he needed a break. I understood. I was glad for the break from school.

Hermione was at the foot of the stairs when she caught me reading the paper. I pointed to her plate on the table across from me. She came over and sat down, the chair squeaking when she pulled it out.

"Murders?" Hermione gasped, having the same reaction as I did when I first read the headline.

I read from the paper, "_Approximately thirteen deaths were reported last week alone, two missing persons cases, and a man was found outside his home with multiple wounds on his face. Andrew Johnson was hospitalized last Tuesday. He disappeared from his hospital room Wednesday night. Seattle police are investigating Johnson's disappearance in hopes of connecting the murder cases._"

I closed the paper. Why were the murders happening so close to me? Victoria needed people to feed on, but thirteen in one week was an unnecessary amount. The murders were scattered across the region. There wasn't a pattern to the killings.

"The authorities will solve them," Hermione said, taking a bite of her food.

"I'm afraid not." I shook my head, sliding the paper towards her. Hermione blanched. I explained further. "Someone is after me. Her name's Victoria, and she's not human. She's...a vampire. The wolves have spotted her around these parts, but they haven't had any luck in catching her."

"And you think this vampire is responsible for this?" She gestured to the headline.

"Maybe. At least some of the deaths. She has to feed somehow, but not that much. Thirteen is too big of a number. Vampires can stay sated on only one hunt for a couple of weeks."

She looked impressed by what I knew of vampires. "I never particularly liked studying vampires in school. I know about werewolves, though the ones here are not like any I've ever seen before, and I don't believe they are regular animagi unless they're not registered with the American Ministry." She rambled on for a couple of minutes about the magical world she belonged to. "Sorry." She shook her head. "I get lost sometimes."

"No, I understand. It happens to everyone. I space out sometimes, too." I swallowed. "These murders could mean something more than just Victoria hunting. Laurent, one of her coven members, was killed by the wolves. She's found out somehow, and this is her revenge."

"But what will she get from killing people? Innocents!"

"Pleasure. Regular vampires are sadists." I picked up our plates, and brought them to the sink to start washing them.

Hermione followed me. "How do you know so much?"

I turned the faucet off and faced her. "Because I was supposed to become one."

Her eyes went wild. "But why? Were you worried about-"

"It was my destiny," I snapped. I closed my eyes, and made my hands into fists by my side. "I had a good reason to."

"Someone you used to know," she murmured. I opened my eyes. I saw her face. It was knowing. She didn't judge me on my choices. It was like she understood everything just by knowing that it was right for me.

"Edward," I choked on his name, "was adamant that I kept my _soul_ and stayed human, so I could be fragile and die while he stayed young and perfect." It came out harsh, and practically untrue.

"You resent him."

"No! No, I don't. I can't. Edward is-I love him."

"Present tense. What happened to him? Why isn't he here?"

I leaned against the counter, and Hermione rested her elbow on the fridge. "He left me. He and his whole family." I ached inside talking about it. Hermione needed to know. I pulled through. "Having me around was dangerous, always a risk. He could hurt me. Jasper, his brother, could kill me. They all could. It wasn't their chosen lifestyle to kill humans, but, with a drop of my blood, I could have been the exception."

"His choice hurt you. I can see it." She held her hand out and pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "But it was right. I can feel it. Vampires are dangerous, even if they choose not to hurt you. I can't imagine how Edward felt being near you every second of every day."

"It hurt him to be near me."

"And he hurt you."

"He loved me, you know. I was everything to him. He was everything to me."

"It looks like he still is just as important to you, and I can tell you that he feels the same. Don't you see that Edward leaving has put you out of constant danger? That he did it out of love?" I did see that. I always had, but it never surfaced. I buried those thoughts in my brain because they were ridiculous. He didn't want me anymore, and that was obvious.

"Victoria's here because of Edward—and me. I'm still in danger until she is stopped. Edward killed her mate for me, and she wants revenge. He's not here to protect me."

"The wolves are, and I am too if you'd let me help you."

I bit my lip, pondering her offer. "You're going to harm yourself while you're here."

"I'll get hurt more if I go home. I can't go back yet. I'm not nomadic, and being on the move is not for me. It's unsafe."

"Yesterday you said you need help with the war overseas. I can't help you there if I'm here."

"You're nothing more than a human, Bella. Don't forget who you are. The wolves would not be happy over there. My original purpose for coming here will not follow through, but as long as I'm in Forks I will help you survive."

I wanted to hug her, so I did. I squeezed her tightly between my arms. She giggled, and I let her go so she could breathe freely again. "Now what?"

"Tell me more about your vampires. I can only fix this with my cleverness."

"Very conceited of you."

"I'm _practical_."

"Don't forget your magic. It's helpful."

"That too." She smiled. I blushed and began telling her all that I could.

-tBoLaH-

"You mean the Cullens don't kill people? They live off of _animals_?"

"Vampires aren't all bad. It's partially one of the reasons I want to become one." I grinned. "Wanted," I corrected myself.

"They go against their natural instinct. It seems impossible, risky."

"Compare it to how your world has good and dark wizards. It's a lot like that. You have a choice in the matter."

"Some of us don't," she said sadly. I agreed, thinking about Jasper's attack. "You said the youngest Cullens go to school. How is that possible? The temptation around them at all times must throw them off of their balance." She had a cup of tea in her hands. I found the bag in the back of the cabinets, the last one. She set the cup down on the table.

I was uncomfortable talking about my former future family, so I told her all of the need to know details. I told her about Alice's powers, but I left out how much the tiniest member of the Cullen coven liked to play Guinea pig Barbie with me. I told her about Rosalie's bitterness, but I kept her beauty to myself. Hermione, as smart as she was, would put the picture together herself.

"They fed more often than usual on deer and sometimes lions and bears. It made the thirst not be as painful, but it was always there."

"You wanted to become one of them to live—or not live—through that your whole existence." She furrowed her brows, not comprehending the meaning behind my wants and needs.

"Edward was my lifeline. I relied on him just as he relied on me. If I was still with him, I'd be happier. My happiest moments will always belong to him in some way. And to be with him forever. That would have been pure bliss."

"You'd live with the pain just to live with him for eternity."

Could she understand?

"Have you ever had someone that prominent? That vital?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. She was keeping something from me.

"You can tell me, you know. I won't judge you."

She laughed. "You dated a vampire. You can't judge me for loving myc own kind."

Hermione didn't mean it as rude or insensitive, so I faked a laugh with her.

"Tell me," I prodded. Girl talk, I thought. I was acting normal, as Charlie called it, for once.

"He hated me, and I hated him, when we were younger. I've always fancied him, and I suspect he's always felt the same. Ron is one of my best friends. He was with Harry and me, but he left to be with his family. I was stronger. I cut off all of the attachments I had to my family. I did what needed to be done to keep them safe." She sounded like she was convincing herself.

"We're alike in that way. I'd do anything for Charlie and Renee. Even Phil, my stepfather. Jacob, too."

"I wonder if Ron came back to Harry yet." She shut her eyes, shaking her head. "I shouldn't have left them. I shouldn't have. What if they're hurt? Or were caught by snatchers? They can't be safe." She started to cry, her shoulders hunching over.

"If your friends are anything like the way you've explained them, then I'm positive they are okay. You can't blame yourself. Put yourself first just this once. You've deserved it." I stood up from my seat, and walked over to where she was sitting. I wrapped my hands around her, still a bit uncomfortable with showing this type of affection. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried. I let her sob. I didn't care about tear stains.

She let go of me and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She gave me a tiny smile.

"No problem. I've been in your shoes before."

She looked down at her feet. "I need to get dressed, speaking of."

"Do you have clean clothes?"

"They're in my bag. I'll be back." She went upstairs.

Her tea cup was empty. I set the cup in the sink, and left the kitchen to sit on the couch and waited for her. Hermione came up behind me, scaring me when I turned around to see her.

"I spooked you," she laughed.

"Don't do it again." I got up. "What do you want to do today?"

"The wolves are not welcoming creatures. I can't go back there."

"No, not today. Have you been in town yet?" She shook her head. "I need to go shopping, and maybe I can get you some tea."

"The kind today was horrid."

"Welcome to America, where we prefer coffee over tea." I took my truck keys off of the hook and dangled them. "Time to venture into the unknown—American food marts."

She rolled her eyes and followed me outside.

-tBoLaH-

Jacob was waiting for us. My heart sped up. How long has he been out there?

"You're with her." He wasn't happy; his jaw was set, chagrined. His chest was bare, but he didn't shiver.

I looked away from him and nodded. Somehow, though I knew I didn't betray him, it felt like I did. I reminded myself that I was hospitable. It made sense for me to house her for the night. It was a good thing. Jacob surely couldn't chastise me for being nice.

"That's dangerous, Bella. You shouldn't put yourself in this position." He walked closer to us. The rain started to pick up, droplets glistening on his short black hair. I huddled by Hermione, taking her arm. "You can't trust her."

I shifted, drawing up the courage to speak my mind. It would be hard. I couldn't make him upset, because, if I did, I'd lose him too. Again. "You had your promises, too, and you didn't keep them. I can trust Hermione more than I can trust you."

I waited for his face to fall, for him to be crushed. I cringed into Hermione at the thought of harming him. I wanted to apologize, but why? For telling the truth when he didn't? He had his promises and I had mine. I would take care of Hermione as long as she needed it. Jacob should had stayed with me. He shouldn't have left. The nightmares shouldn't have came.

"Don't do this, Bella. If she hurts you—"

"I will not hurt her! I'm no monster!" Hermione stood face to face with him, away from me now. Her hand was in her pocket, ready to retrieve her wand if necessary.

"I can't believe that." He started to back up, turning to leave, but stopped. "Bells," Jake addressed me. "If I can't keep you safe, no one will hurt more than me."

I wiped my face. Rain was falling harder now, more than ever. It is an omen, I thought. Hermione could be dangerous, and her being here will bring no good. But I could only do what was right. It was a gut feeling so strong that it made me feel like I was being pulled apart at the seams. "I trust you on that."

He took off into the woods across the street. I heard a howl a few seconds later, then the sound of paws running on wet dirt. Hermione observed me. I put my hands in my coat pocket. "Let's go. It's about to storm." I didn't want to get caught in it. The tires on my truck were bald from the gravel roads in La Push.

We hopped into my truck and left to go to the grocery store. The leather seat in my truck squeaked underneath us as we sat down on the bench. I put and turned my key in the ignition. The truck roared to life.

"I hate how American cars are. The seats should be opposite," Hermione commented, filling the silence.

"Hey, no complaining about the truck." I stroked the leather. She laughed.

-tBoLaH-

We bought ingredients for an Italian dinner at the store along with her tea_._ I planned on cooking for her that night, maybe introducing her to Charlie.

We were moving fast.

I shook the thought away. Moving requires destination and I didn't know where our friendship was going. It was wasteful, for she would be gone in a matter of days and I would be alone again with Jacob coming and going.

It was an endless cycle, always changing. Nothing was permanent with me. No friends, new friends. A flighty mother, no mother. Boyfriend- vampire, gone. Best friend- human, wolf.

I wanted to halt the cycle. I wanted the feeling of safety and permanence.

"Bella?" Hermione asked, bringing me back. We were on the couch. She was on one end, just waking up from a nap. The news was still on. The anchors were discussing theories on the murders across the region. I picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

"Sorry." I rolled my neck, the joints popping. "It's been a long week."

"When do you think your father will be back from work?"

I read the digital clock on the cable box. It was four. "Two hours."

"Back to bed, then." She curled up on the couch.

"You're always tired," I stated.

"It's been a long week," she mocked me.

"Back to bed, then," I mumbled.

-tBoLaH-

"Who's here with you, Bella?" Charlie's voice shattered my sleep. He was putting his gun belt up on the hook by the front door, peeking at us in the living room.

I rubbed my eyes. "Oh, Dad!" I poked Hermione with my foot, waking her up. "This is Hermione."

"Hello, sir." She sounded groggy. Charlie was taken aback by her accent.

"I'll start dinner now." I removed myself from the couch, walking to the kitchen to get water ready to boil for pasta. Hermione trailed after me on my toes.

Hermione opened the cabinets, pulling open out the things we needed to make a simple dish of spaghetti.

Charlie hovered in the kitchen doorway, watching us move around and turn the stove and faucet on. "I have to work on reports. If you need anything, holler." He went upstairs to his room. He had a small office in there. It left him be, away from me to concentrate on his paperwork. Not like I bothered him.

"He's gone." Hermione took out her wand from her jacket pocket, and pointed it at the pot of water on the stove. She said an incantation, then the water boiled within milliseconds. The box of pasta raised up on its own, pouring its contents into the water. The pot of sauce simmered. Hermione pocketed her wand, and went to the small table in the room and sat. The smell of spaghetti already filled the air. I stood in the middle of the kitchen, amazed at the sight of food cooking itself.

"Wow," I mouthed. I locked eyes with Hermione. She had an amused smile on her face.

"Impressed?"

"Cinderella would be envious. I'm envious."

"Cinderella Bella." Her smile widened and fell. She was thoughtful. I wondered if memories surfaced about the one she loved. I went to her, taking a chair and sat next to her.

"What happens if Charlie sees this?" I distracted her, taking her away from her thoughts.

"He can't. There are rules and regulations. I'm breaking them now with you. The more muggles who find out, then the more problems we will have."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"People watch over me, too. The Volturi are coming back for me eventually. I'll be ready. I know their secret, and I'm breaking the rules."

"The Volturi," she breathed, unfamiliar with the word. "It's not fair, is it? We are gifted with extraordinary lives and we can't live them without discipline. A burden," she said.

I scooted to where my knees were touching hers. I felt a flash of calm, like Jasper was there, soothing me. "Hey," I said, and she lifted her eyes. "It's a blessing and a curse. Make the best of what you have. I mean, look around you. You're amazing." Hermione bit her lip, glancing around the room and eyeing the food that was cooking itself.

"Sometimes, Bella, being in the midst of my world doesn't feel like a blessing."

"You're here now in Forks, where nothing can go wrong in this small town." I elbowed her playfully, and she stood up to plate the food. It was done, the smell of savory sauce filling the air. She used her wand to get the plates out, scoop the food, and send it to the table. She poured us all glasses of milk, taking them to the table with her magic. I sat there in awe, wishing I had the power to do all of it. It would have made life much easier, more simple but also complex. I was always wanting something more than myself, and that was my first mistake.

I called Charlie down, and he descended from the stairs. "Smells good," he said, taking a seat.

"Hermione's a genius." She was bashful, her skin pinking. She sat by me, and began twirling up the pasta. I did the same, taking a bite. "Delicious, 'Mione."

Her blush deepened.

"So, Hermione, where'd you say you're from?" Charlie asked, scraping his fork on his teeth. I shuddered.

"I'm visiting from England." I felt her foot tapping beneath the table. I carefully set my hand on her thigh, calming her. Her leg stopped bouncing.

"Across the pond." Charlie smiled. He never was this nice. Not to Edward, at least. Charlie welcomed Jake into the house with open arms.

"Yes, sir."

"Who are you visiting?"

Twenty-one questions, I thought. Hermione could bear it, but I sure couldn't.

But Hermione had a preplanned story, as smart as she was. "I'm scouting universities. I plan on attending Seattle University."

Charlie's eyebrows raised. "Seattle?" He let out a breath. "Dangerous times are happening in the city, and it would be best if you stayed out of it until the authorities clear it up."

"I'm visiting Forks until the deaths are solved." She closed her eyes, pretending to be sad. "I hope the cases are closed soon so I can be on my way." She gave him a sullen half smile.

On her way? Already? I prayed she was lying to cover her being here up. If she left, then what? I'd suffer because, though she was merely a stranger, I needed her presence. I needed her power which would surely help me against Victoria. I needed her friendship. Jacob would be gone, fighting back. I had to have her next to me on the bed, sleeping softly, just to know that I was safe, and she was happy.

I wanted to tell her this at the table, but Charlie was still there, chatting with Hermione about her college plans. She was a good liar, I could tell, as I was not. I was jealous of her lying capabilities.

I was silent as we ate. When we were done, I gathered the dishes and washed them. Hermione and Charlie were laughing and I smiled. It was nice to see them getting along. Maybe Charlie wouldn't mind her staying here if she decided to.


	4. Chapter 4

** Disclaimer: I am not a goddess. I am not a queen. I guess this means I'm not Steph or Jo. All credit goes to them!**

** A/N: Sorta short. My apologies. The next chapter will be average length and much longer than this one. **

* * *

><p>"Bella?" Hermione whispered. "Bella, wake up."<p>

I groaned, rolling over to cover my eyes with my pillow. Hermione was persistent; that didn't stop her.

"You can't waste your break sleeping!" She shook me.

"Watch me." My words were muffled by my pillow. I had a terrible night's sleep. No nightmares, just uncomfortable black caving in on me.

"You make for a terrible hostess," she said. I imagined her putting her hands on her hips in a very Hermione way.

I sat up, throwing the covers off of me. Hermione was standing over me, fully dressed. I rubbed my eyes, clearing them from sleep.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" I asked, getting up and opening my closet door. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt after I looked outside to check on the weather. I would grab a sweater just in case the temperature dropped.

Hermione turned around, letting me change in peace.

"You can give me a tour of town. I'd love to see it, really. It's such a quaint place."

I pulled my shirt off, replacing it with another one, and slipped on my jeans. I faced Hermione who was still turned. "You aren't missing much. We have one red-light and trees. That's it; show's over." She frowned. "But...I'll take you. As long as you stop frowning. It doesn't look good on you."

We left the house, Hermione commenting on the weather. "It's beautiful here."

"It takes some getting used to," I said, opening my truck door.

"Doesn't everything?" she rhetorically asked.

She got in as well. I backed the truck up, and drove on the one and only road that lead to the main street.

We passed the red-light and pulled into a parking space. Hermione was out of the truck first, coming to my side to open my door. When she did, I thanked her for being so polite.

I had no plans to show her anything because there simply was nothing to show. Hermione and I walked the main street sidewalks, her looking in the shop windows. Most of the stores were closed or were empty. Nothing appealed to her taste enough to move her to go inside a store. She walked ahead of me, still fascinated by Forks though it had nothing that caught her eye. She was like a child. Her eyes were bright and happy. I asked her why and she said because she was free. She truly felt free from the stress of the war.

I smiled to myself, catching up with her. Our arms grazed, and she playfully took my hand. My breathing hitched at her touch. It was exhausting to feel that way—to feel light. I wasn't used to it.

She led me to the small diner Charlie and I used to used to eat at when I visited him over the summer when I was young as if she already knew about the place. We took our seats closest to the door, picking up the menus. Hermione ordered a cheeseburger and fries, adorably calling them _chips_ and confusing the server. I ordered the same. I slurped on my milkshake-mine was chocolate; hers was strawberry, of course. We were waiting on our food, making small talk about nothing in particular.

"This is unbelievably normal until you learn what this town is hiding."

"Every town has its secrets," I said, wiggling my fingers.

"I trust you to know."

I averted my eyes from her, embarrassed. The door into the diner opened, and I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. Mike. Great. I groaned and Hermione turned her head towards the door, calling attention to us.

She caught Mike's eye and he did a double take, looking from me to Hermione. I gave him a friendly smile and Mike took it as an okay to sit with us. He smiled as he took a seat by Hermione. I glanced at her, silently asking if she was okay with Mike. She sent a reassuring nod. Mike could be a little pushy and I didn't want her to feel unwelcome.

"Are you working Saturday?" Mike asked, taking an uneaten fry from Hermione's plate.

"Like every Saturday," I replied sarcastically, blowing out an annoyed breath.

"Who's your friend?" He winked at Hermione. Disgust bubbled up inside me. Mike never acted like this. He'd always been one to cross the line, but this was too far.

She bowed her head, embarrassed. She stammered out her name, Mike raising an eyebrow on the oddness of it.

"Why the interrogation, Mike?" I was harsh and he seemed shocked by the intensity of my voice. I paused, staring at him. "Where's Jessica?"

He shrugged, taking another fry from the plate. He wasn't planning on leaving. "Out with Lauren." I hid my grimace. Lauren and I's relationship was still shaky.

The server walked by, thankfully, and I asked for the check. Mike felt the vibe coming from Hermione and me so he stood up and left without saying anything more than a 'bye'. He went to the counter to pick up his food and didn't look back.

"That was the ever so persistent Mike. He's a great bud, but he's not-"

"Your type?"

"Too human," I joked. "Ready?" I took our check from the table and got up, helping Hermione stand. "I've been meaning to ask...Do you have any money, you know, to get by? I know you didn't plan on coming so you might not have American money. And it's fine if you need to borrow some. I have a whole college savings collecting dust that you're welcome to."

She was shocked by my offer. I sent her an encouraging look, telling her it would be okay to take from me. She was already giving so much back.

"I don't know what to say," she said. "But you shouldn't be sending your funds on me. School's important. It's the most important thing."

"You're wrong. Surviving is."

I paid for our food and we left, avoiding the impending rain. The sky was black, and I stared up at it, telling myself if I ever left this town I would need the rain to wash away my fears of loneliness.

Hermione was still with me two days later on Sunday. We bonded, becoming closer through our life experiences. We were both hesitant on telling each other all the details, but I mustered up the courage to tell her all I knew and she did the same. We spent the days watching horror movies, laughing at the parts that were unrealistic. Hermione's favorite were the ones with magic because they got it all wrong. I liked them all, as long as I got to see her smile at the television.

I had school the next day, something that I didn't want to participate in. I'd already bailed out on going to work Saturday. I had company and I thought it would be rude to leave Hermione all alone. I didn't feel like working anyways. It was a exhausting to wake up so early for a minimum wage job that I didn't need money from. So I chose not to go to school. I wouldn't be missed; I'd been a zombie for the past months.

I was afraid for Hermione and me. The longer she stayed here, the closer we became. Our hands just simply brushing against each other, our knees touching as we ate with Charlie, sent sparks. It wasn't the electricity I was used to. This kind spread slowly like a wildfire to my core, making me desirous. We had a closeness that was undeniable. I rejected it, saying that this wasn't the life for me. I'd never felt this close to anybody like her. But it hurt me to stay away. While we were sleeping in my bed, I felt myself inch towards her until we were touching. I fell asleep quicker that way with no nightmares.

And I missed Jacob. He stayed away from me, though I could hear his paws on the ground below my window every night. He was still my protector, my sun. But his presence had dimmed. I pondered if her would eventually flicker out. The thought crushed me. No. I couldn't have him gone as well.

We had no alliance with the wolf pack. They would still protect me, for they had vowed to protect all human life. I'd separated myself from them. It was selfish to do so, but I would put myself in more trouble if I allied with Hermione and the pack. It was one or the other. They could take care of themselves. Hermione was much more fragile, softer. Fighting was in the Quileute's blood.

As much as I missed Jacob, I missed Edward more. My heart clenched just thinking about him. I wondered where he was, but figured he was busy doing something better. He couldn't miss him like I missed him. I wanted to hear his voice again. It'd been too long. I'd been away from Jacob, away from danger, so how else could I feel the rush of his imagined words? I had sacrificed my illusions for Hermione. I had sacrificed my Jacob for Hermione. How much more could I give?

We were spread out on my bed, watching the birds Hermione made with her magic flutter towards the ceiling. They were beautiful, a happiness in the somber world. She flicked her wand, pulverizing the birds into glitter that rained down on us. I closed my eyes, feeling the specks land on me. They melted like snow when they touched my skin. I smiled, full of unfamiliar joy.

"I want to stop time," Hermione murmured beside me, "if it wasn't so dangerous."

"You could do that, couldn't you?"

She hummed a yes.

"If I could, I'd freeze time to feel what I feel right now forever."

"Forever," she said. "It's always forever for you."

"Forever is definite. And if I could feel this—this _aura_ for eternity, I would take all the risks possible."

I felt her hand slide into mine. Her hand was like velvet. So delicate for such a strong person. She closed her hand around mine. The jolt of attraction made its way through my body. "Does it hurt for you?"

I closed my eyes, taking in her words, understanding. "No."

"Me neither. I can't tell if I like it."

I bit my lip. She shifted in the bed, coming closer to me. I could feel her heat hovering over me. "Liar." I jutted out my chin. "I do. I like it. " I whispered.

Her breath was on my lips. I opened my eyes to see her directly above me. She was inches away from my face. I felt the pull, and my lips parted immediately. Hermione removed picked up the wand beside her, saying _Colloportus_. I found out what it meant when I heard the lock on my door fasten.

Hermione leaned in carefully, very carefully, also feeling the pull.

It was a shock when her lips touched mine. It was normal, natural. Her body was pressed against mine, and I felt warm from her touch. Her mouth moved as elegantly as she talked, brushing and pushing. I let go of her hand, moving it to her back to press her closer. She moaned, making me take in a deep breath, groaning into her mouth. Her teeth bit down on my lip and I hissed, wanting more.

Her kissing abruptly stopped, and she removed herself from me, rolling off of my body. I looked over into her brown eyes beside me. "This is wrong," I whispered. "But it doesn't feel wrong."

Hermione covered her mouth, feeling her swollen lips. "I'm—I'm sorry." She took her hand from her face.

"There's no need to apologize," I soothed, blushing.

"It was rude of me; I should have asked permission."

"Take whatever you want from me, 'Mione. I don't mind."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello! Long time no update! I've been busy writing other fic, including one on my other account, makeyoustrong, about Tyler and Mallory from Remember Me and Welcome to the Rileys. So sorry about keeping you waiting. Enjoy. Again, this chapter is short, but I'm just getting a hang of writing about these two again.**

School, I'd always thought, was a tool for parents to stay away from their kids. As I got older and more able to be alone without supervision, I found that it was just a way to waste time. I was obligated to go to school, as my father was the police chief and he wouldn't waste any time on arresting me on truancy charges. Hermione drove me. She'd practiced the past two days. We drove around the neighborhood, and I taught her how to double pump the clutch like Jacob taught when I first came to Forks.

She stopped in the school parking lot, the truck backfiring.

"It's alright. This thing does it all the time," I reassured her when her eyes widened.

I leaned over the bench seat and gave her a hug, quickly kissing her cheek so no one could see me. I let go, opening the cab door and stepped onto the asphalt.

"Don't let Charlie see you drive."

"Isn't he at work?"

"Small town." I stood at the door, smiling. "I'm out at three. I'll see you later, 'Mione." I closed the door and Hermione left without struggle. It took me forever to learn how to drive my truck; it took her less than five minutes.

I followed my classmates to the school and up the stairs. My classmates made a circle around someone I couldn't see. I stood on my toes to see over their heads with no luck. The crowd parted as I balanced myself on ground lever. Jacob, his large intimidating form, strutted through the students to me. My classmates turned their heads as he passed him.

"Jacob..."

"Bella," he nodded, grinning. "Long time no see."

The people who were crowded around us decided that they weren't interested in this spectacle and they parted off. I supposed they figured out that Jacob, being a burly guy, wasn't here for trouble.

"Tell me about it!"

He pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"Me too, Jake." I gasped for air. "I need oxygen like normal people," I managed to get out.

He loosened his hold on me. "You? Normal?" He smiled.

"Enough kidding around. I'm going to be late. Why are you here?" I stood back from him, hoisting up my backpack more on my back.

"You, little Bella," he patted my head for effect, "are skipping and coming to the rez."

I smiled up at him, shaking my head. "I'm afraid not. I skipped yesterday."

"Two days can't hurt, can it? C'mon, Bella, you're smart. You can catch up," he pleaded.

I bit my lip, thinking about Hermione. I missed Jacob, and he was here. I hesitantly nodded and Jacob flashed me the smile I so dearly loved. "I'll go. But with one condition. You have to take me back here in a couple of hours. Math is killing me right now. And, Jake, how exactly did you get here?"

"I walked." I could tell he was teasing. "My bike. I got Embry's old helmet for you. You of all people would need one."

He slung his arm on my shoulders. "Let's get out of here."

~tBoLaH~

I couldn't feel more free on the motorcycle. The slick Washington roads heightened the speed, the danger. The adrenaline.

I waited for Edward's voice.

But he never showed. I started to panic, holding on tighter to Jacob's waist. Edward had left me—again. Only this time I felt it was my more my fault for not acknowledging that part of my mind. I was too consumed with Hermione.

Stupid, stupid. I should have known this would happen. I should have known that once I was in too deep with her that I'd lose him. My mind thought of thousands of ways to get him back, only finding them too dangerous and too rash. I didn't want to break my promise with Edward so I squeezed Jacob more as he revved the bike.

The whole pack greeted us when we arrived in La Push. Jacob took my hand, and I felt like a cheater. But I didn't let go.

I wasn't cheating on Edward, more like Hermione. She had stolen something from me-my thoughts because they were always on her.

"Nice to see you, Bella," Sam said.

"You, too." I looked at the pack, noticing two extra faces. Leah and Seth. I was most surprised by Leah, the only female in the pack. I waited for an explanation from Jacob, but telling from Leah's face I knew she'd flip if he gave me one. I scooted closer to Jacob's side.

I got on my tip-toes to reach Jake's ear. I whispered into it. "Why are we here?"

He pulled me away from him, glancing Sam's direction. "We need to set ground rules."

"What for?" I put my hands on my hips. I was sick of people telling me what to do, who I could see. It was pathetic that they treated me like a doll. I was porcelain, but I wasn't a toy.

Jacob led me over to our bench, the one I remembered from our first meeting on the beach. I sat, and he took a seat next to me. The pack followed us over there. I look up to see Sam towering over me. "You're a magnet, Bella. A danger to our people. Everywhere you go, new creatures emerge. The more they come, the more the kids here phase. We can't have that. It's not safe for the families on the rez."

"If I could stop it, I would," I lied. Yeah, right. The Cullens were the best thing to happen to me, then Jacob. And I couldn't forget Hermione.

"The witch has to go. She hasn't been around much, but we've caught her scent around your house. We suspect she's been spying on you. She could work for the redhead. We aren't sure. Paul's been trying to figure it out."

Anger built up inside me. "Hermione's done nothing wrong!" The words burst out of my mouth before I could stop them. I stood up, annoying Jacob. He tried to hold me back, but I couldn't stop myself. I was face to face with Sam when I said, "Have you even tried talking to her instead of catching her like some kind of animal? She knows things. Brilliant things. But your kind is too blinded by your prejudices." I turned around. The look on Jacob's face was astounding. "Jake, take me home."

Jacob stood by the door when he dropped me off. He stood longer than necessary. I knew he was trying to protect me, but I wanted to be left alone. I gave him a quick hug and went inside. I was eerily empty. I waited for Hermione to come downstairs, but she didn't. I figured she had left to explore more of the town.

I sat on the couch to read a book, watching the clock tick. And tick. I went upstairs to check if Hermione was sleeping, but no. She wasn't in there. I noticed something on my bed and I went to pick it up.

I opened the red letter, ready for whatever type of magic Hermione had hidden in the package. She'd left a small note on the letter, telling to be alone when I'd open it. I looked around my room, confirming I was indeed alone.

A solemn voice was clear out of the letter that folded itself into a mouth. It spoke with Hermione's voice which startled me. The note floated in mid-air, moving as it spoke.

"Bella," Hermione's voice said, "I've left you. I won't be gone long. I'll always come back to you. I need time to...think. I will be back, but when I don't know. You will know when I am with you again. Visit Jacob while I'm gone." The letter cut off abruptly, then shredded itself.

I sat there, shocked, on her open spot of my bed. Had I really traumatized her that much? I wasn't the one to kiss her. I should have been the one running out the front door. But, no, that would be betrayal.

I never expected for her to leave so suddenly without saying goodbye. She said she'd be back, but would she? If she could leave, then she could lie.


End file.
